Découvertes
by Eleven-chan
Summary: [shao x inconnu ].. a peine arrivé dans un nouveau monde, les 4 voyageur se font attaquer par des brigants... tout le monde en sort sain et sauf, malheureusement shaoran... Chap 3 en ligne: les choses se précisent
1. Chapter 1

Kikooo a tous! voilà ma première fic TRC, donc soyez indulgent, si-vous-plaiiitt!

Bon, avant que vous lisiez le premier chapitre et me laissiez pleins de reviews rêve éveillée je passe juste un petit message a mon Syao-kun que cette fic lui est dédié vu que c'est pour lui a la base que je l'est écrite... Enfin bref, elle me plaisait donc je la publie!

Ah oui, moi qui suis une amatrice des Kuro x Fay et si vous l'êtes aussi, désolé les gens! cette fic n'en est pas une! bouhhhh mais au lieu de ça, vous aurez droit a un yaoi (dans quelque chapitre) d'un couple pas ordinaire... shaoran x inconnu

vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!

**Chapitre 1: rencontres**

Après être allés dans divers pays, aussi dangereux que mystérieux, nos quatre (Mokona: Mokona aussi est là!), bon, nos cinq compagnons atterrirent dans un lieu où la nature et la campagne abondaient. L'air était pur et les oiseaux chantaient.

Ils étaient apparus dans un sentier au abord d'une forêt. Le paysage printanier, magnifique, s'offrait à eux à perte de vue.

- Où on a encore attéri, grogna Kurogane.

- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un pays calme et paisible, souria Fay. Cela nous changera peut-être des pays précédents.

Mais leur joie fut de courte durée. A la lisière de la forêt, une présence, cachée derrière les arbres et bosqués, semblait les observer. Kurogane se rendit compte de la menace. Il l'avait senti presque immédiatement. Sa main, posée sur son sabre, était prête, au réflexe, à dégainer. Les trois compagnons l'avaient aussi ressenti et se tenaient sur leur garde.

Un silence était apparu dans la clairière. On n'entendait plus un seul bruit. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Même le vent se faisait discret. La nature s'était comme figée. Une tension pesait lourdement sur nos voyageurs.

Un craquement de branchage signala le début de l'assaut. Des ombres mystérieuses se faufilaient entre les arbres. Une embuscade d'une vingtaine d'homme sortit de tout les cotés de la forêt. C'était de grands hommes, très robustes, habillés de vieux tissus brun terne. Leur hygiène négligées collaient parfaitement à leurs personnages sombres. L'odeur de sang imprégnaient leurs tissus. Ils étaient armés de toutes sortes de couteaux et massues. Les hommes firent un cercle autour des voyageurs. Ils avaient tous un regard avide de sang.

- Tiens on a droit à un comité d'accueil, dit calmement Fay.

Les assaillants, brandissant leurs armes, restaient sur leurs positions. Un homme, dont la carrure et la présence était plus imposante, mais néanmoins effrayant, s'avança. On pouvait discerner à travers ses vêtements de nombreuses cicatrices, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Une balafre traversait son visage et son regard exprimait la mort. Il sembla que c'était le chef du clan.

A l'approche de l'individu, Kurogane dégaina son sabre et se mit en position pour l'offensive. Il voulait montrer sa présence car il ne supportait pas des individus pareils et il était bien déterminé à leur faire comprendre. Le chef du clan fit un pas et se stoppa.

- Que nous voulez-vous, risqua Shaoran.

L'homme répondit par un sourire moqueur et par un simple mot:

- Vos vies!

Ses mots déclenchèrent l'assaut. Chaque homme était plus féroce que le précédent . Kurogane frappait avec toute sa force sur les crânes menaçants. Il contrait les armes arrivant de tous les cotés, frappant de plus bel et avec une rage qui lui était propre. Il avait enfin la possibilité de pouvoir exprimer toute sa puissance. Fay, quant à lui, c'est avec son éternelle grâce qu'il esquiva les coups, tout en repoussant les assaillants à coup de pied. Comme à son habitude, il semblait s'amuser. Et du coté de Shaoran, il essayait tant bien que mal de protéger sa princesse. Celle-ci était paniquée et tremblait de peur en voyant ces brutes arriver de partout.

- Mokona! appela Shaoran. Vas vite emmener la princesse dans un endroit plus sûr.

- Oui, s'écria la boule blanche. Sakura, venez vite avec Mokona.

La princesse obéit sans trop d'hésitation. Suivant son guide, la princesse alla se réfugier plus loin dans la forêt. Shaoran émit ainsi un souffle de rassurance. Sa princesse était en sécurité, c'était le plus important. Mais, cet instant d'inattention ne lui permit pas de sentir arriver sur sa droite. Au dernier moment, il réussit à esquiver mais cela ne fut pas suffisant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? Une douleur... sur ma droite... être plus prudent... », pensa-t-il sur le choc.

Effectivement, l'attaque le blessa gravement. Une violente douleur l'envahit soudain. Sa vision se troubla sous l'impact du choc.

« Est-ce la fin?... Non! Je dois protéger Sakura...Sakura...pardonnez-moi! »

C'est dans un élan de bravoure, ou peut être de désespoir, et avec le peu de force qui lui restait qu'il envoya son agresseur quelques mètres plus loin, avant de s'évanouir par terre, sous l'épuisement.

Sakura, qui s'était réfugiée derrière un buisson non loin de là, avait assisté, bien malgré elle à la scène. Même si elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs du jeune garçon, une douleur pourtant naissait dans son ventre. Bien qu'elle ignorait encore de nombreuses choses sur son passé, ce sentiment de tristesse la força à sortir de sa cachette. Elle était ainsi à découvert mais peu lui importait. Elle se rapprocha de la scène de combat où gisait, inerte, le corps du brun.

Mais, brusquement, un coup de feu la stoppa dans sa course. Le temps s'était comme suspendu à ce bruit assourdissant. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de se battre. Kurogane et Fay se regardèrent d'un regard interrogateur.

C'est alors qu'apparut un jeune homme, armé d'un fusil de chasse. Il brandit son arme face à la horde des grands hommes. C'était un jeune garçon, pas plus âgé que Shaoran, et pourtant on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une froideur et un brin de folie. Il dégageait une confiance en soi incroyable.

- Posez vos armes! Et allez-vous en, cria le jeune inconnu aux sauvages, d'un ton glacial et aux limites de la menace.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'air, jusqu'à ce que les concernés se mirent à rire bruyamment. Les paroles dites par un simple petit gamin ne leur faisaient pas peur une seule seconde.

- Que nous veux-tu gamin? Tu crois nous faire peur avec ton jouet, ricana le chef.

La brute voulait en finir le plus rapidement avec ce trouble fête. Il sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste un poignard d'une petite taille mais suffisant pour massacrer quelconque être assez stupide pour oser s'opposer à lui. Kurogane senti la menace et eut le réflexe de désarmer la brute. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de contrer le coup, ni le chef de lancer son couteau, qu'un second coup de feu se fit entendre. A nouveaux le silence se fut. Un silence de mort. De légers gémissements de douleur vinrent briser le silence. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers le chef. Une expression de terreur était présents sur tout les visage. Sakura émit un petit cri de terreur face à la scène.

Une tâche rougeâtre apparut sur la poitrine du chef. Des gouttes aussi sombres que son coeur tombèrent sur le sol.

« Quelle est cette chaleur sur mon corps?...du...sang » pensa-t-il.

Mais cela fut ses dernières pensées. Le couteau destiné au jeune inconnu se planta dans le sol et le corps du chef s'écroula bruyamment sur la terre.

Le jeune garçon venait de tuer le chef d'un clan de sauvages. Un homme de deux fois sa taille et de quatre fois son poids, tué par une simple balle de fusil.

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient emplis de folie et de haine. Il était devenus comme incontrôlable. Ce regard terrifia les dernières brutes restantes. Leur chef venait d'être tué et l'assassin, bien qu'étant un enfant, serait prêt à recommencer avec un plaisir interdit. C'est donc dans un désir de survie que les dernières brutes fuièrent à travers la forêt, bien trop lâche pour affronter un simple gamin.

Kurogane, Fay et Sakura, rejoints par Mokona, étaient restés là, inanimés devant la scène qui venait de se passer devant eux. Ils étaient à la fois impressionnés et troublés par l'intervention du jeune garçon. Ils le regardèrent avec soulagement, pour les avoir aidés à battre ces brutes, mais avec aussi une certaine inquiétude. Comment ce jeune garçon pouvait avoir une personnalité aussi froide et pouvait dégager un regard avec tant de haine?

Soudain, c'est dans un étonnement général que le jeune inconnu se mit à rire face au visages décomposés des voyageurs.

- Ha,ha, ha! Je les ai bien eut, cette bande de froussards, s'esclaffa le jeune garçon. Vous devriez voir vos têtes.

A ce moment, la tension retomba. Nos compagnons poussèrent un souffle de soulagement. Fay souria sereinement, Kurogane grogna comme à son habitude et la princesse avait retrouvé un semblant de sérénité. Le visage du jeune inconnu avait radicalement changé. Ce n'était plus du tout l'être froid et rempli de haine.

- Je m'appelle Sumire! Désolé pour l'accueil, souria poliment l'inconnu.

- Moi je m'appelle Fay, l'homme en noir derrière moi c'est Kuro-puu! La jeune fille derrière toi, c'est Sakura-chan et la boule de poil Mokona et enfin le jeune garçon, c'est Shao...

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte que Shaoran était allongé, inerte, sur le sol. Tous se précipitèrent vers lui. Sa peau était devenue pâle et son souffle irrégulier. Tout de suite, Sumire l'examina. Une entaille peu profonde descendait le long de sa cuisse. Le sang abondait de la blessure. La douleur lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Sumire lui fit immédiatement un garrot.

- C'est bon! Il s'en sortira, annonça-t-il d'un ton soulagé.

Les quatres autres étaient impressionnés par sa connaissance en soin médicaux. Après avoir finit ses soins, il se retourna vers les voyageurs, curieux.

- Vous êtes étrangers de ce pays, n'est-ce pas?

- Euh...oui, en effet! Nous pouvons dire ça en quelque sorte, répondit Fay.

- C'est ce que je pensais! dit Sumire. Ce garçon a besoin de soin. Venez à mon auberge. Je vous hébergerais le temps qu'il faudra, en attendant qu'il guérisse.

Cette proposition était si généreuse qu'ils ne purent que l'accepter. De plus, ils n'avaient pas trouver de lieu où dormir, venant à peine d'arriver dans ce monde et ne connaissant rien. Sumire prit le blessé sur son dos et, suivit des autres, ils marchèrent en direction du village.

-Savais-tu qui étaient les hommes de tout à l'heure, questionna Fay.

- C'était des bandits. Ils rodent dans la forêt et s'attaquent souvent aux villageois se promenant trop près de leur territoire, expliqua Sumire.

- Et bien sûr, des voyageurs comme nous étaient des victimes faciles, comprit le magicien.

- Oui, ils en avaient sûrement après votre argent! Mais ce n'était que de simples voleurs, dit Sumire, avec une certaine fierté.

Fay jeta un regard moqueur au ninja.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça? grogna l'homme en noir.

- Oh rien! sourit le blond. Je me disais juste que Kuro-rin n'était pas très glorieux toute à l'heure comparé à Sumire-kun!

Cette phrase était plein de sous-entendus, que le ninja compris immédiatement. Il attrapa le magicien par le col et lui lança le regard le plus noir possible dont il était si souvent adepte.

- Kuro-rin est jaloux! chantonna Mokona, ce qui fit perdre le sans froid du ninja.

Les nerfs du ninja étaient à bout. Il dégaina son sabre et se lança dans une course poursuite avec le mage et la petite bestiole. Une course poursuite comme eux seuls avaient l'habitude.

Sakura et Sumire restèrent à l'arrière les observant en continuant tranquillement leur route. Shaoran était toujours inconscient, ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus la princesse. Elle le regardait, impuissante. Le visage du garçon n'exprimait aucunes émotions. Il semblait serein. Mais la fille désirait plus que tout le voir sourire. Mais rien ne se passait. Il était là, inconscient et elle ne lui était d'aucuns secours. Une larme resta au coin de son oeil. Elle ne voulait laisser transparaître aucunes émotions, aucunes tristesse ou inquiétude que se soit car cela signifierait que tout espoir soit perdu. Et elle se refusait à croire une chose pareille. Après tout, il allait être soigné et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Tout cela grâce à Sumire. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait beaucoup pour eux, alors qu'ils étaient de parfaits inconnu à ses yeux. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Shaoran. Il avait le même regard plein de courage et reflétant une grande force. C'était un garçon blond aux yeux bleus, à peine plus ragé que Shaoran. Ils étaient si différents et pourtant si semblables. Sakura éprouvait un grand respect pour cette personne, presque au même titre que Shaoran.

Le chemin était plutôt long jusqu'au village. Ils avaient parcouru une grande distance et Shaoran devenait de plus en plus difficile à porter. Sumire le remonta correctement sur son dos, ce qui amena la tête du blessé à se nicher dans le cou de son porteur. A ce contact, Shaoran fut comme attiré en dehors de son inconscient. Il émit un faible grognement.

« quelle est cette odeur, pensa-t-il. Je...je ne la connais pas et pourtant... elle est douce et agréable. Je me sens bien... Et cette chaleur rassurante?.. Qui est-ce? »

Il soupira et descendit sa tête inconsciemment plus bas dans le cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier remarqua la réaction du brun. Il souria à la pensé qu'il remua, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait bien. Sakura s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'état du brun. En voyant la réaction du brun dans le coup du blond, une boule douloureuse s'était coincée au fond de sa gorge, mais elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Quelle était cette sensation d'inexistence?

Elle était très inquiète et cela ne manqua pas à Sumire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tant! Dans quelques temps, il ira mieux, tu verra, rassura Sumire, en y ajoutant un sourire dont seul Fay avait le secret.

Cela rassura beaucoup la princesse. Tout ses doutes s'était évaporés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent enfin au village.

A SUIVRE...

voilà enfin la fin de ce premier chapitre! Alors, alors? ca vous plait hein!

bon on va faire plus simple, laisser moi des reviews et je vous publierai la suite... peut-être...!

sadique

Bééé nan je vous la publierai quand même... après quelques reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

Kikouuuu tout le monde! c'est de nouveau moi! voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic! j'espère que ca vous plaira! Merci a Yatsuko la fleur des enfers! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! et les autreuuuuhh, ca vous plait ou pas...!

**Chapitre 2: Repos**

Après leur mésaventure du matin, ils arrivèrent enfin au village. C'était un village calme où la vie coulait son fleuve tranquille. Les maisons étaient semblables à celles du pays de Jade. Petites et accueillantes, elles abritaient des familles apparemment heureuses et dont les menaces extérieur des bandits ne paraissaient pas les préoccuper.

Nos voyageurs étaient étonnés de la tranquillité que faisait preuve ces villageois, sachant le dangers qui étaient au dehors du village. A leur apparition dans les lieux, Les habitants semblaient pourtant méfiant à l'encontre d'inconnu de la sorte. Les gens les dévisageaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et de peur dans leurs attitudes.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande bâtisse. Les murs étaient d'un blanc pâle et on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses fenêtres et balcons sur toute la façade. C'était un endroit tout aussi accueillant qu'étonnant pour nos quatre inconnus.

-Nous sommes arrivés! sourit Sumire, avec un certain soulagement de la fin du voyage.

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge et la surprise du lieu fit son effet.

L'intérieur était d'une beauté incroyable. Il y faisait bon y être. Des bruits provenant d'une pièce voisine intrigua nos compagnons. C'était une grande salle où de nombreux villageois étaient assis à table. Ils mangeaient et discutaient paisibles. Un bien-être à vous réchauffer le coeur. Fai, la princesse et la boule de poil furent remplis d'une joie devant cette scène insufflant la joie de vivre. Même notre Kurogane émit un léger sourire dont le magicien ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer.

-Tiens, Kuro-rin, tu souris maintenant? Tu dois vraiment être bouleversé pour ce matin! se moqua gentiment le magicien.

-Grmpf, grogna le ninja.

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des remarques du blond et ne s'efforçait même plus de répliquer.

-Vous venez! dit Sumire, d'une voix qui leur semblait lointaine. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Effectivement, il était en haut d'un grand escalier en bois verni. Shaoran toujours sur son dos. Les quatre autres le rejoignirent aussitôt. L'escalier menait à un couloir qui menait à son tour à des chambres particulières. C'était un couloir qui paraissait interminable. Sur les murs était tapissés de beaux papiers peints d'un jaune éblouissant. Une douce odeur s'y faisait sentir. Sumire entra dans l'une des chambres. Là, un lit meublait la vaste pièce. Il installe Shaoran et laissa nos voyageur un court instant. Il revint quelque minute plus tard avec une trousse blanche, de quoi soigner la blessure du jeune brun.

De sa trousse à pharmacie, il sorti une paire de ciseaux. Il découpa soigneusement le pantalon où se trouvait la blessure, dévoilant ainsi la plaie déjà bien ouverte. Sumire sortit alors du coton et du désinfectant pour soigner la blessure. Les autres, qui observaient avec attention son savoir-faire en matière de médecine, étaient impressionnés par tant de connaissances et de concentration dans ses gestes.

Lorsque l'apprenti médecin appliqua le coton imbibé de désinfectant, Shaoran émit un petit grognement. On ne savait pas si ce grognement était dû à la douleur de sa blessure, ou à un frisson au contact du liquide froid ou d'un certain plaisir au contact léger des doigts de son guérisseur le long de sa cuisse. Il était vrai que Sumire exécutait ses gestes avec une douceur étonnante.

Une fois les soins terminés, Sumire rangea soigneusement ses affaires et tira les draps sur le malade. Il se releva et fit face aux quatre étrangers.

-Laissons-le se reposer! dit Sumire d'une voix douce et rassurante. Il a besoin de sommeil. Descendez avec moi et, si vous le désirez, venez boire une tasse de thé au bar. C'est moi qui offre!

Sa proposition était si tentante, Ils ne purent qu'acceptez. Fai acquiesça un sourire poli et tous descendirent, laissant ainsi notre blessé récupérer de sa mésaventure.

Une fois installer au bar, ils prirent place sur des tabourets et Sumire passa derrière le contoir. Il leur servit une tasse de thé à chacun.

-En plus d'être bon en médecine, tu t'occupes également de ce bar, remarqua le magicien, avec une touche d'adoration.

-Pour ce qui est de la médecine, tout les habitants de ce village s'y connaissent tous plus ou moins. Quant au bar et à l'auberge en elle-même, c'est moi qui en suis le propriétaire, répondit Sumire.

Cette réponse fut un étonnement pour tout le monde. Comment un garçon aussi jeune pouvait-il être propriétaire à lui seul d'un si grand établissement?

-Tu veux dire que tout ça t'appartient? répéta Fai.

-Oui, exactement!

-Mais tu n'est pas un peu jeune pour gérer tout ça?

-En réalité, toute l'auberge appartenait à mes parents, mais... ils ont été tués par une bande de bandit comme celle qui vous a attaqué ce matin, expliqua le jeune garçon.

Un silence s'installa. Il y avait eut autant de tristesse que de haine dans ces paroles. Personne n'osait reprendre la discution, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire.

-C'est pour ça, reprit Sumire, que je cherche cet objet...mais en vain!

-Un objet! demanda la princesse.

-Oui. On lui prête des pouvoirs magiques d'une grande puissance. On dit que celui qui l'aura en sa possession deviendra assez puissant et se verra exaucé ses voeux les plus chers

Fai se tourna vers Kurogane.

-Un objet au pouvoir magique d'une grande puissance? Serait-il possible qu'il s'agisse d'une plume de Sakura! s'interrogea Fai.

-Il n'y a qu'une manière de e savoir... dit le ninja.

L'envie de combat et d'aventure commençait déjà à manquer à notre ninja. Il s'était mis en tête de partir à la recherche de la plume. Un peu d'action s'y trouverait sûrement pour notre Kurogane, qui semblait s'ennuyer dans ce petit village tranquille. Il y avait pourtant un petit bémol à sa joie.

-Sais-tu où se trouve cet objet tant convoité? demanda le magicien au jeune barman.

-Pourquoi? Me dites pas que vous voulez aussi vous lancer à la recherche de l'objet? s'étonna Sumire.

-Eh bien, si! Nous allons faire la quête de l'objet magique! s'écria Fai, avec un sourire aussi stupide que les mots qui l'accompagnaient.

Mokona ne tardit pas non plus à suivre le magicien dans son moment de joie. Sumire, quant à lui, était subjugué par tant d'excitation et d'enthousiasme. Dans son esprit tout se troublait. Comment pourraient-ils arriver à trouver un objet convoité depuis des siècles? Et si, par miracle, ils le trouveraient, s'en serait-il fini de son rêve? Il aurait perdu tout ce temps à chercher en vain. Sumire ne pouvait accepter une telle chose. Dans une situation pareille, il devrait détester ces quatre étrangers, mais il n'arrivait même pas à éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de haine.

-Très bien! Je suis content d'apprendre que vous aussi partez à la recherche de l'objet. Ainsi nous serons rivaux, dans cette quête du moins. Vous pouvez passer votre séjour dans mon auberge.

Et les yeux dans les yeux, des regard exprimant l'ambition, les rêves de chacun et l'espoir que cette quête leur apportera, qu'ils se séparèrent pour regagner leur chambre.

Dès le lendemain, Kurogane, Fai et Mokona se mirent en marche pour collecter des informations sur l'objet et le lieu où il est enfermé. Quant à la princesse et à Sumire, ils restèrent à l'auberge aux cotés de Shaoran.

Pendant tout ces moments où le brun était allongé, inconscient, Sakura se sentait seule et comme abandonnée. Bien-sûr, elle ne l'était pas et c'est ce que Sumire lui rassurait tout le temps, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle se sente inutile et délaissée en voyant l'état physique de son compagnon de voyage.

Et Sumire, il ne les connaissait pas, et pourtant il les avait hébergé. Et même quand il appris qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans la même quête que lui, qu'ils étaient ainsi rivaux, il ne les a pas pour autant repoussé. Et surtout, il était toujours au chevet de Shaoran. Il s'en occupait attentivement. Il était toujours là pour lui. Le soignant, le surveillant et même parfois, lui parlant. D'une voix douce et agréable comme pour le guider sur le chemin de la guérison par les mots.

Sakura était un peu jalouse de cette attitude envers le brun. Bien qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir connu Shaoran dans le passé, lors de leur voyage il était toujours là, à ses cotés. Elle ne pouvait donc que culpabiliser face à la situation présente, face à l'attitude du jeune blond. Comment un garçon si différent pouvait autant ressembler à Shaoran?

Elle. Attendait là. Seule. Dans le couloir, à l'entrée de la chambre où Shaoran dormait. Sumire était à l'intérieur, aux soins du brun, comme d'habitude.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle voyait en coup de vent le mage, le ninja et la boule de poil. Et cela faisait quatre jours que Sumire venait constamment au chevet du brun. Il était vrai que leur hôte avait pris une certaine affection pour le brun. Tout les jours, il lui rendait visite au moins trois fois par jour. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose, il entrait dans la chambre, s'installait près du lit, examinait la blessure et commençait à lui parler doucement. Il lui racontait sa vie, son passé, ses rêves, comme attendant inlassablement une réponse de la part du brun, mais qu'il savait que rien ne lui serait rendu en retour.

Les jour passèrent et le brun ne donnait toujours pas de signes de rétablissement. Cela inquiétait la princesse, à l'inverse de Sumire, qui paraissait confiant. Un jour, ce dernier qui était , comme à son habitude, au coté du brun, pris la main du blessé et la serra fort dans les siennes. Il perdit son regard sur le corps inerte du brun. Ce regard était d'une tristesse et d'une tendresse incroyable. Une larme vint naître au coin de son oeil et alla mourir le long de sa joue. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il s'inquiétait énormément pour le brun.

« Ouvre les yeux!...Montre-moi ton regard... rien qu'une fois », murmura tendrement le blond, avec une envie de pleurer au fond de la gorge. « On ne se connaît pas, mais moi j »ai envie de te connaître, de t'apprécier, de t'aimer... »

Sakura, qui était à l'entrée de la chambre, eut une forte douleur au coeur en voyant cette scène. Ce n'était pas un souvenir mais plutôt une sensation passé. Une sensation comme du déjà vu. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que cela signifiait, mais le fait que Sumire tenait ainsi sa main, les mots qu'il avait prononcé... Tout cela lui fit beaucoup de mal. Avant, elle se sentait seule, mais maintenant elle se sentait abandonnée de tout sentiments, comme si son existence n'importait peu au yeux du monde. Et c'est sans un bruit qu'elle se retira, laissant ainsi les deux garçons seuls.

Malheureusement, elle était partie trop tôt pour voir, quelques minutes plus tard, le réveil tant espérer du brun. En effet, Shaoran s'était bel et bien réveiller après une semaine d'inconscience. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un plafond d'un blanc cassé puis aperçu une lampe accrochée à ce même plafond. Quelques instant plus tard, il discerne des meubles tout autour de lui. Il comprit donc qu'il était dans une chambre et plus dans la forêt, le dernier lieu dont il a le souvenir.

Il était étonné mais à la fois soulagé de se sentir à l'abri. Il essaya de bouger mais sa douleur à la jambe le stoppa net dans son geste. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait oublier. Sa cuisse était encore douloureuse mais il remarqua un léger mieux depuis la dernière fois. Il reposit sa tête sur l'oreiller et se rendit compte, bien tardivement, d'une présence près de lui. Il tourna la tête et découvrit, à coté de lui, un jeune garçon, environ du même âge que lui, qui dormait la tête posé sur le lit. Il semblait si calme, si innocent qu'il n'osait pas le réveiller. Apparemment, il avait passé toute la nuit à son chevet, ce qui étonna le brun, ne le connaissant pas. Dans un autre sens, cela lui fit chaud au coeur. Cela faisait un moment que personne lui avait témoigné autant d'affection. Bien-sûr il y avait la princesse, mais après tout, il savait pertinemment que avec tout les effort qu'il pouvait faire, jamais son amour ne serai partagé. Il sentit aussi une chaleur dans sa main. Le jeune garçon avait serrer sa main contre lui en s'endormant. Ce geste lui rappelait quand c'était lui qui tenait la main de la princesse quand elle était souffrante. Il pouvait y rester des heures entières à la regarder, attendant ainsi le moment de son réveil.

Mais est-ce bien le même sentiment qui animait le jeune homme? Pourquoi était-il rester à son chevet tout ce temps? Et puis qui était-il?

Mais une chose retint son attention. Comme un souvenir. Il se rappela cette odeur... cette odeur qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt...hum cette odeur...qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait...

A suivre

Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre de terminé! ouf c'était dur... mais j'y suis arrivé... a la prochaine pour le chapitre n°3 et ensuite vous aurez droit au lemon, qui n'est même pas encore écrit (faudrai peut-ètre que je m'y mette -.-' )

sinon... euh c'est quoi déjà la réplique... euh... Ahh j'ai trouver... REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

bon après un bon moment sans suite, je vous poste le dernier chapitre en date!!! j'espère que ca vous plaira...

NB: je remercie Charlie-chan qui en me mettant une review supplémentaire (ce qui est déjà beaucoup, vu ce que j'ai pour le moment :'( ), m'a donner envie de vous mettre la suite.

Allez BONNE LECTURE!!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Shaoran était enfin réveillé et quelle ne fut pas son étonnement en découvrant, à ses cotés, un jeune homme blond. Celui-ci était posé sur le lit et semblait dormir. Sa main serrait fortement celle du brun. Il était sûrement épuisé de ses longues heures passés au chevet du blessé.

Shaoran se posait pleins de questions à son sujet: qui était-il? A-t-il vraiment passé tout ce temps à ses cotés, attendant son réveil? Et surtout, pourquoi un inconnu avait-il une telle attitude à son égard? Pourquoi lui?

Le brun s'attendait à voir sa princesse et fut donc un peu déçut de la personne découverte. Cependant, il éprouvait un certain plaisir à la vue de l'inconnu. Il était pareil à un ange descendu du paradis pour se poser à ses côtés, le protégeant ainsi de ses grandes ailes blanches.

Shaoran essaya de retirer sa main de son étreinte et réveilla inconsciemment le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'aperçut du mouvement à ses côtés. Il soupira, fronça légèrement les sourcils et se réveilla. Se demandant la raison de son réveil, il hésita à le découvrir. Mais, c'est au moment de faire face au brun que sa surprise fut la plus grande. En relevant sa tête, Sumire était effectivement face à de grands yeux marrons.

« Comment cela se fait-il? Est-ce un rêve? » pensa le blond.

Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles, les yeux plongés dans celui de l'autre. Shaoran ne comprenait pas l'attitude du blond, qui lui, n'en revenait toujours pas. Les yeux du blond s'embuèrent de larmes et c'est d'un geste soudain qu'il rompit ce silence. Il se jeta dans les bras du brun, heureux qu'il se soit enfin réveillé, après cette longue semaine d'inconscience. Pendant une semaine, il était à son chevet. Pendant une semaine, il s'était inquiété. Cela lui avait sembler tellement long, l'infini n'était rien en comparaison. Il ne put donc résister plus longtemps à ses émotions. En le serrant dans ses bras, il pouvait pleinement évacuer sa joie et aussi pour se prouver à lui-même, qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était bel et bien assis devant lui et conscient.

Une fois nos jeunes gens remis de leurs émotions, s'en suivirent les présentations. Le blond expliqua dans les moindres détails, leur rencontre, leur arrivée dans cette auberge et tout les évènements précédents. Pendant de nombreuses heures, Sumire racontait son histoire et Shaoran restait là, l'écoutant avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il s'était aperçu qu'il appréciait sa compagnie. Ils se découvrirent de nombreux points communs. C'était la première fois que le brun se sentait autant à l'aise avec un autre. Il n'éprouvait pas la même impression avec la princesse. Certes, il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais les évènements passés l'avait fait douter de ses sentiments. Il la considéré de plus en plus comme un être cher, une amie d'enfance, car c'est bien ce qu'elle était, une simple amie d'enfance.

Contrairement à elle, avec l'inconnu en face de lui, il ressentait un sentiment qui était insoupçonné de lui-même. Une sorte de plénitude l'envahissait peu à peu. Plus il parlait avec le blond, plus il se sentait heureux. c'était une sensation magique. Avec le blond, l'archéologue se dévoilait entièrement. Une confiance était née entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Pendant tout les moment passés avec l'aubergiste, Shaoran en oubliait sa princesse. Celle-ci en souffrait énormément. Elle qui s'était tellement inquiétée pour le brun, n'obtenait aucune reconnaissance de sa part. Plus elle voyait les deux garçons se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, plus son coeur se resserrait sur lui-même, lui faisant une douleur dans sa poitrine

Son état mentale et physique se dégradait jour après jour. De plus, n'ayant pas récupérer beaucoup de ses plumes, elle était encore très faible. Mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

Malheureusement, ses maux eurent raison d'elle, et c'est un jour, alors qu'elle se trouvait seule avec Mokona dans l'auberge, que la jeune princesse s'évanouit. Effectivement, le ninja et le magicien étaient toujours en exploration de la région, à la recherche de la plume de la princesse. Tandis que les deux jeunes garçons du groupe étaient partis de leur cotés, estimant qu'ils avaient pleins de temps à rattraper ensemble. Bien sûr, ils avaient proposé à Sakura de venir avec eux, mais cette dernière avait refusé. Bien qu'elle désirait plus que tout les accompagner, au fond d'elle, elle savait que voir les deux jeunes garçons ensemble lui ferait beaucoup de mal. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle resta avec Mokona, qui se refusait à la laisser.

Mais maintenant, que devait faire la boule de poil? La princesse était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que le manjuu s'était rendu compte de l'attitude inquiétante de la princesse. Et c'est cette raison qui l'avait aussi poussé à rester au coté de la jeune fille. Mais personne ne pouvait leur venir en aide, à cet instant. Paniqué et impuissant, notre mascotte décida de chercher de l'aide. Il se mit donc en route vers Shaoran et Sumire, sentant que les deux adultes du groupe avaient besoin d'un peu plus de temps en tête à tête. Une pensée perverse traversa l'esprit de la boule blanche. mais décida de se concentrer sur sa mission et d'aller le plus vite possible chez l'archéologue et son sauveur.

Les deux hommes en question avaient trouvé refuge dans un pré. Sumire vantait les mérites médicinals des plantes poussant de part et d'autre de la clairière. Le brun l'écoutait attentivement. Pas que cela l'intéressait grandement, mais il aimait beaucoup le son de sa voix. Il pouvait l'écouter ainsi pendant des nuits entières.

Il s'était retrouvé dans ce champs, aux cotés du blond, sous les conseils de ce dernier. L'aubergiste ayant affirmer qu'une promenade en pleine campagne lui ferait le plus grand bien pour ses blessures.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils discutaient tout les deux, assis dans l'herbe fraîche. Un léger parfum printanier flottait dans l'air. Quelques criquets se faisaient entendre dans les herbes hautes. Le brun aimait cette atmosphère de paix. Mais il aimait bien plus la personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Tout ces moments passés avec le blond, il en redemandait. La présence du blond était devenu une sorte de drogue, douce et précieuse à la fois. Une seule minute passé loin de lui, lui semblait être une éternité. C'était un sentiment étrange mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait tout en lui, son humour, sa joie de vivre, sa persévérance dans l'accomplissement de ses idéaux et surtout sa gentillesse et sa générosité.

Une brise légère vint caresser le doux visage du blond et fit voler quelques unes de ses mèches. Cela plaisait également au brun. Il adorait ses mèches dorées, semblables aux dunes de sables de son pays; son sourire, emplie d'une douce chaleur, pareille à celle du soleil du pays de Clow; ses yeux d'un bleu pur et enfin son odeur, tel un vent frais du soir. Tout du blond plaisait au brun. Il était comme une mine d'or dont Shaoran désirait connaître tout les moindres trésors. C'était un fait, Shaoran aimait Sumire.

Shaoran était perdu dans ses pensés intimes et n'avait pas remarqué que la main du blond s'était dangereusement rapprochée de la sienne. Celle du blond finit par se poser délicatement sur celle de son homologue. Celui-ci ne refusa pas mais un frisson le parcourut et le ramena doucement à la réalité : il était avec le blond, isolés dans une prairie. Cela faisait un moment que le blond ne disait plus un mot. Maintenant il avait posé son regard dans celui du brun. Shaoran pouvait lire dans son regard une tendresse infini. Il soupçonnait le blond de ressentir les mêmes émotions à son égare. Mais il en fut persuadé au moment où le blond rapprocha son visage vers le sien. Il pouvait sentir à présent son souffle sur sa peau. Une goutte de sueur coula de son front. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre d'expérience. Et c'est dans un geste de tendresse que Sumire posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, volant ainsi le premier baiser du brun.

À SUIVRE...

* * *

ouh ouh ca se précise entre nos deux tourtereaux... bon prochain chapitre : LEMON!!! (ouhlaaaa j'ai jamais fait de lemon -.-'... en bref, c'est mal partie)

ALLEZ REVIEWSSSS pour m'encourager pour mon lemon (si vous voulez en avoir un de bonne qualité)


End file.
